In recent years, a multitude of media of varying characteristics has been delivered using an increasing number of channels. Audio media, specifically, may be received using more traditional channels (e.g., the radio), or using more recently developed channels, such as using Internet-connected streaming devices. As these channels have developed, systems which are able to process and output audio from multiple sources have been developed as well. Some automobile media systems, for example, are capable of delivering media from compact discs (CD's), Bluetooth connecting devices, universal serial bus (USB) connected devices, connected devices, auxiliary inputs, and other sources.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.